Yo también lo siento
by sagawinchester
Summary: [Viñeta] Clarke se infiltra en Arkadia para convencer a Bellamy de que la guerra contra los Terrestres es un camino que no deben seguir, pero él sólo puede pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba el contacto físico y los labios de la Comandante de la Muerte. Bellarke.


**¡Hola! Esta viñeta surgió de un momento a otro xD acabo de ver ese capítulo y no pude evitar gritar como fangirl loca cuando se quedaron a solas en la habitación. No voy al corriente con la serie y por lo tanto no sé si en algún momento Bellarke se vuelve canon, así que déjenme fantasear con esta escena del capítulo 3x05 tal y como ocurrió en mi mente.**

 **Los personajes de The 100 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kass Morgan, CW y Jason Rothenberg.**

 **YO TAMBIÉN LO SIENTO**

Bellamy creía que ya era suficientemente malo que Pike hubiera ordenado que encerraran a los Terrestres, pero al ver a Clarke de pie en la habitación dentro de los muros de Arkadia supo que las cosas podrían ser peores. El nuevo canciller no estaría dispuesto a perdonarle la vida, la consideraba uno de ellos, ni siquiera Abby, quien en esos momentos jugaba del otro lado del tablero, podría hacer algo al respecto. Era bastante similar la situación con Octavia, pero si la castaña seguía libre, aunque vigilada, se debía a que Pike le tenía algo de consideración a Bellamy.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos después de que Octavia saliera de la habitación, pues no sabían exactamente qué palabras escoger para su reencuentro inesperado, al menos por parte de Bellamy. Si bien no se habían despedido de la mejor forma en ninguna de las dos ocasiones anteriores, ese no era el momento para entrar en sentimentalismos. Había cosas más importantes qué hacer.

-Pórtate bien con Octavia –Clarke fue la primera en hablar, más por romper el silencio que porque realmente fuera necesario mediar la relación entre los hermanos Blake.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tenemos qué hablar.

Bellamy soltó una risa sarcástica. Así había sido desde que recordaba, la princesa decía algo y todos tenían que acatarlo. Había dicho que tenían que hablar y ahí estaban, uno frente al otro tratando de aclarar un asunto de vida o muerte.

Pero en ese punto a Bellamy no le importaba cómo quería ella que fueran las cosas. Estaban en Arkadia, en el territorio más de Bellamy que de Clarke, así que si quería echarle en cara que los había abandonado y traicionado a su gente por irse con los Terrestres, tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Clarke permaneció callada mientras Bellamy descargaba una parte de su ira acumulada. De hecho, ya lo esperaba. Si por ella fuera, habría corrido a sus brazos en un intento de sentir su calor y su afecto, pero en ese momento supo que era un asunto muy frágil, del tipo que no podía forzar por miedo a romper para siempre.

Las palabras que salieron de boca de Clarke sobre considerarse parte de los Terrestres y la masacre al escuadrón de paz que había sido enviado, no tuvieron efecto alguno. Sin embargo, cuando el nombre de Lexa surgió entre sus labios, la sangre de Bellamy hirvió como la lava de un volcán. No sabía por qué Clarke era tan unida a la Comandante de los doce clanes después de lo sucedido en Monte Weather, ni por qué había optado por quedarse a su lado luego de la reunión con Kane, pero sí sabía que esa preferencia lo ponía enfermo, casi al punto de volverse loco.

Entonces, sumido en sus pensamientos, Bellamy se perdió casi toda la explicación sobre la muerte de la reina de la Nación del Hielo y los planes de levantar la bandera blanca a los Terrestres. Lo único que veía eran los labios de Clarke, formulando palabras que no alcanzaban a llegar a oídos de Bellamy, tratando de mediar la situación que estaban viviendo, mientras él se imaginaba una y mil formas de callarlos de una vez por todas. Callarlos para hacerle ver que él también había hecho bastante por su gente, que él también era fuerte, que él no la había traicionado nunca pese a las diferencias que tuvieron desde el principio, que también se preocupaba por ella y que deseaba más que nadie su regreso a Arkadia.

-Por favor dime que no quieres ir a la guerra –dijo Clarke.

No. Ir a la guerra contra Lexa y su gente no es lo que Bellamy quería, al menos no en esos momentos. Lo que quería, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, era besar esos labios que le suplicaban raciocinio. Poner las manos en las mejillas de Clarke y pedirle que se olvidara por un momento de todos y de todo. De la guerra, de Pike, de Lexa, de Arkadia y de los Terrestres. Pero era más fácil justificar sus acciones.

-Bellamy, te necesito.

Y con esas palabras lo desarmó. ¿Por qué le decía que lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a él y no a nadie más?

-Me dejaste –exclamó Bellamy con la voz entrecortada-, nos dejaste a todos –completó, pues no quería sonar como la única víctima de la partida de Clarke, aunque lo era.

Sí, las acciones de Clarke no habían sido las mejores, pero Bellamy sentía que estaría dispuesto a perdonarla diez veces si tan sólo pudiera unir sus labios con esa piel de porcelana, ligeramente tostada por el sol, sonrojada por el calor de la discusión y marcada con golpes y cicatrices que la Tierra y sus habitantes le habían obsequiado.

Bellamy tuvo que poner distancia para serenarse. No creía poder resistir un momento más si la tenía justo enfrente, a su merced pese a su espíritu guerrero.

-Lo siento –exclamó Clarke en voz baja.

Clarke Griffin sentía haberse ido cuando más la necesitaban, cuando él más la necesitaba. Bellamy se acercó a ella y se agachó a su lado para tomar sus manos entre las suyas, para liberar un poco la carga sobre sus hombros, o al menos compartirla con ella, para hacerle saber que la había perdonado.

Y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, y no hubo necesidad de palabras, los sentimientos parecían ser expresados en voz alta de esa forma. Pero no era suficiente, necesitaban algo más.

Bellamy puso suavemente su mano en la nuca de Clarke y la fue acercando a su rostro, en parte guiándola y en parte aun pidiendo permiso para lo que iba a hacer. Clarke cerró los ojos y se entregó al contacto, Dios sabía que lo anhelaba, lo necesitaba. Los labios de Bellamy fueron suaves al principio, pero de un momento a otro se volvieron insistentes, casi exigentes. No había dos cuerpos sino uno solo, no había habitación, no había Arkadia, no había Terrestres y no había guerra. Sólo paz y amor.

Pero ese beso no podía ser eterno, en algún momento tenían que despertar. Cuando Clarke aún tenía los ojos cerrados, Bellamy sacó las esposas de su bolsillo trasero y se maldijo y maldijo al mundo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Clarke iba a odiarlo, eso era seguro, pero estaba dispuesto a lidiar con eso si podía mantenerla a salvo por el tiempo suficiente.

 _Es por tu bien_ , pensó Bellamy. Y esposó a Clarke a la mesa.

-Yo también lo siento.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto (:**


End file.
